


Life's a Mess and So Are We

by M_Logolepsy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Taakitz Week, no beta grammar dies like men, pure and unadulterated!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Logolepsy/pseuds/M_Logolepsy
Summary: Taako and Kravitz finally get a break for the anniversary, but Taako's still going to cook regardless. Chaos ensues.





	Life's a Mess and So Are We

One year was a long time. When it was filled with almost dying millions of times, fighting for relics that could destroy the world, discovering that you were a hundred years older than you thought and have to save a world from a danger you just remember? It found a way to crawl by and feel like an eternity meanwhile the time you really wanted to spend with the people you love flew by. 

That’s what happened to Kravitz and Taako. After a year of dating, they’d barely even gotten a chance to really date when suddenly the entire world went to shit. Finally, though, the Raven Queen had given Kravitz a week off and Ren had blessedly taken over the multimedium-Taako empire long enough that the two of them could go on a vacation. 

It was only a shame they didn’t know how to relax. 

“Love, we can get room service,” Kravitz reminded his boyfriend for the third time that trip. 

Taako gave him a patented “Are you criminally stupid?” glare. “Like anything they could bring up would be anywhere near a Taako original. Besides, bubbeleh, this is our anniversary! I’m making it special.” 

“It’s already special, you’re here.”

He rolled his eyes, splashing a few droplets of water off of his whisk towards him. “God, stop sitting around being a sap and come over here and kiss me.” 

Kravitz shook his head, coming up behind him and kissing him on the cheek before resting his head on his shoulder. “What’re you making?” 

“Well, I was thinking since this shit kitchen had a stand mixer, I could make your favorite chocolate ganache and we could see where it goes from there?” Taako suggested, catching his boyfriend in another kiss as he turned to look at him. 

Kravitz raised his eyebrows. “Strawberries to dip them in? Is that where this is going?” 

“You’ve literally lived for centuries, you know exactly what I mean,” Taako told him, lifting the finished bowl of ganache over his head to escape Kravitz’ grasp. 

Unfortunately, he bumped into the side of the kitchen island and covered himself in chocolate. 

“Shit!” He yelped. 

Kravitz did his best to keep himself together, but the second he saw the elf covered head to toe, ears dropping and dripping chocolate, he couldn’t help but laugh. 

Taako scrapped some of the chocolate out of his hair and flung it at him. “Hey! This was an effort of love, don’t laugh at me!” 

He swallowed his smile quickly, trying to look at Taako with serious concern. The second he turned his gaze to the love of his life (death?) covered in chocolate, dripping and seething, he collapsed into laughter. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I can’t.” 

“Fuck off! This is your fault, I’m taking you down with me.” 

Managing to do so while only sliding a little bit, Taako grabbed Kravitz into a hug, covering him entirely in chocolate as well. 

Kravitz sighed. “This suit was a gift.” 

“Oh noooo,” Taako deadpanned, keeping his voice completely flat. “Guess you’ll have to take it off.” 

“You’re a mess,” Kravitz told him, shaking his head. 

“So are you, bubbeleh.”

And, well, if they learned anything that night, it was that Taako’s chocolate ganache was definitely his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me about TAZ @ fricknerd on tumblr <3


End file.
